The Fight for Hogwarts
by SDMarshall
Summary: We know the story of our three young heros. But what about the students during the Battle of Hogwarts. Join Scott, Kayla, Chris, and their friends and family as they fight to defend Hogwarts along side Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Change In Events

I sat on my cot watching Tasha Soucia fix up some injuries on the rebellious 1st year that had showed up in the Room of Requirement. It was the fourth kid to show up this week. I looked up at Neville, who was talking anxiously to the portrait of Ariana, Dumbledore's sister. He seemed to be getting excited about something, after a couple seconds I watched the portrait open and Neville stepped in to the passageway behind the portrait. I looked at Kayla LaVigne who was lying on my cot behind me reading.

"Hey, do you know what's got Neville so excited?" I said,

"No, why? Where'd he go?" she said, glancing at the portrait and then back at her book.

"I dunno, but he looked excited about something."

"Maybe, Aberforth has some good food finally."

I said nothing and went back to watching Tasha help the 1st year take care of his wounds. I looked over around at all my other friends who were in here because of me; Hannah Hyde was listening to the radio for any reports on the Dark Lord and his movements or for any news on the whereabouts of the Chosen One, my ex-girlfriend Kayla Jones was sitting in the corner of the room talking with some of her fellow 6th year friends, Mike Decker, Tasha's boyfriend, was sitting opposite Tasha watching her, and Austin Kissane was playing chess with some of his friends in the middle of the room. I was resting my head against the bed post when I heard the Ariana's portrait creek open, me and the rest of the room looked at the portrait and saw Neville step out from behind it.

"Ok, listen up you lot, I've got a surprise for ya." Neville called down to us.

"I hope it's not Aberforth's cooking. It'll be a miracle we can digest it." said Seamus, who was sitting near the front.

Neville stepped to the side of the portrait and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the passage. Me and my friends stood up and clapped and ran towards the front of the room. Tasha, Kayla, and Hannah were jumping up and down and cheering. Neville raised his hands trying to calm us all down. I couldn't believe it! What were Harry, Ron, and Hermione doing here; surely they must know that this would be the most dangerous place for them, what with Death Eaters, the Carrows, and Snape wandering the corridors. I couldn't understand how they thought they were going to sneak around security. Neville called us all to attention.

"All right everyone calm down! Let's let the man breathe." Neville said, he looked at the boy next to him. "Get the news out to everyone that Harry is back."

I watched as the boy ran across the room to the small radio station that we had in the corner and he started reporting the news.

"Alright, what's the plan Harry?" Neville asked.

"Ok, there's something here. In the castle. It may help us defeat You-Know-Who." Harry responded.

"What is it?"

"We don't know."

"Where is it?" asked Dean Thomas.

"We don't know that either. I know that it's not much to go on." said Harry.

"That's nothing to go on." Seamus said.

"It will be small, easily contained. It may have something to do with Ravenclaw? Any ideas?" asked Harry.

"There's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna Lovegood said quietly.

"Oh blimey, here we go again." Ron said quietly.

"Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone ever heard of it? It's quite famous."

I looked at Cho Chang who was next to me as she spoke up.

"But Luna it's lost. For centuries now."

"I'm sorry, but can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?" asked Ron.

"It's like a sort of crown."

We all looked around as we heard the sound of someone Apparating in to the room. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Harry!" she said breathlessly.

"Hi there," he said

"6 months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm Frankie First Year. I'm her brother." said Ron.

"She has a lot of those. But there's only one Harry." Seamus retorted.

"Shut up, Seamus."

"Snape knows. He knows Harry was sighted in Hogsmead. He's ordering everyone in the Great Hall. Now." Ginny reported.

I felt Kayla and the others stiffen beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Snape's Escape

There was a silence and then an outbreak of muttering between all of us.

Neville raised his hands, "Alright, everyone calm down. I'm sure Harry has a plan."

We all looked at Harry, who exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione.

"Ok, I think it's time that Snape and the Carrows learned who's castle this _really_ is. Alright everybody, I do have a plan but it's a little risky. If anything goes wrong the whole thing is worthless." Harry looked around at us as though we was looking for snitches. I kept my face determind. "Now, the only thing I need you to do is to act like I was never here. Snape is sure to be hoping that you lot will know where I am. Say nothing, no matter what he threatens you with don't give me away. I'll take care of the rest. Those of you who don't have your school attire on we don't have time to get fully dressed just throw on your robe."

"Alright everybody, you know the plan." Neville said, "Let's go."

My friends and I turned and hurried to our trunks by our beds, before I reached my cot my Kayla passed in front of me. We caught each other's eye and I saw her blush before she hurridly looked a way; my stomach felt as though I had missed a step. I opened my truck and pulled out my robe and knocking a few other items out of my trunk, I kicked them under my cot as I threw my robe on over my clothes. I turned and walked over to Caroline who was digging in her trunk.

"Hey, d'you reckon Harry's plan is going to work?" she said as she turned to face me.

"Well, we've gone through this much haven't we? But, if we can't trust him who can we trust?" I replied.

Neville moved to the front of the room and called everybody to order.

"Alright, now. We will have to quietly move back in to our dormitories and walk down with the rest of our house. We can't all go at once obviously because the Carrows would know something is up. Now, curfew is in about 30 minutes. So, we'll go in pairs of 2s and 3s." Neville said.

We all started moving towards the door while Harry check his Marauder's Map for Filch and the Carrows. Once it was determined that we would make it safley to our Common Rooms they let us go in pairs.

"Don't forget the plan guys," said Neville urgently, "remember to not look suspicious or anything. Keep your face as blank as possible. Ok? Now, hurry back to your dormitories as quickly as possible. I'm not sure where your passage will come out, but make sure you keep quiet."

Austin, Kayla, and I were the only one's in Gryffindor aside from Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Lavender, so we left as one group. We walked pass Neville and the others up the narrow stone passage; our footsteps echoing quietly. We reached the door and I put my head against the wood hoping to hear if anyone was in the corrior on the other side. It was silent.

"Alright," I whispered to the other two, " I reckon it's clear."

I pulled my head back and reached for the knob and slowly turned it and pushed the door open enough to stick my head out. I peered my head around and glanced along both ends of the corridor; it was empty. I turned my head towards Austin and Kayla.

"Let's go," I mouthed to them.

We stepped out in to the corridor and watched as the door formed back into the stone wall.

"_Lumos!_" I muttered holding my wand up as the tip ignited, behind me I heard the other two light their wands as well.

"What floor are we on?" Kayla whispered,

Austin and I glanced around for some indication as to where we were in the castle. I held my wand higher to try and see the portraits on the walls, but none gave any clues as to were we were.

"I don't-" I started to whisper, but Austin ran to the nearest window and looked out.

"We're facing the Black Lake, and by my judgment I'd say we're on the fifth floor." he said, turning around and holding his wand aloft to see us clearly.

"Alright," said Kayla, "let's go. We can't hang around here all night."

We sprinted as quietly as we could down the corridor, when we reached the end I threw out my hand to stop Austin and Kayla from running pass. With my back against the stone wall I snuck my head around the corner to look into both passages of the other corridor. Once I knew it was clear, I ran and renched the door open opposite us to the Grand Staircase.

We stepped out and ran as quietly as we could up the last few flight of stairs to the seventh floor and to the Fat Lady, pausing here and there to make sure that the way was clear. We ran as fast as we could the last few feet to the Fat Lady, who looked down at us with concern and dissaproval.

"My dears, you'd better hurry inside. If you're caught out of bed at this time.." she said urgently. "Password please, and hurry! I heard from Violet that the Carrows and Professor McGonagall are on there way up here."

"_D-Dragon's B-Blood!_" panted Kayla.

The Fat Lady's frame swung open and Kayla and Austin crawled in with me at their heels. The Common Room was empty, and quiet aside from the crackling of the fire in the hearth. Kayla went and sat in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire and grabbed the nearest book in her reach, while Austin and I grabbed the chessboard someone had left on the table and sat down in next to her on the floor and set the game up.

"Just act normal." I said to them.

Kayla started reading, but I could tell from the expression on her face she wasen't taking any word of the book; while Austin and I attempted to start a game of chess. As the minutes dragged on slowly I found myself gazing into Kayla's eyes while she was attempting to read; messmerizing their shape and color.

"Scott? Hello? Scott, mate. It's your turn." Austin said to me.

I snapped back into reality but before I could make my turn the portrait hole opened and Alecto and Amycus Carrow stomped into the room with Professor McGonagall right behind them looking as though they were dragon dung.

"What are you whelps up to?" Amycus snarled at us.

"Playing chess. Not against the rules now is it? Last time I checked we were at perfect liberty to play in our Common Room." I retorted.

"Mind yourself, Marshall. Or you'll find yourself hanging by your ankles in the dungeon." Amycus threatened, eyeing me with hatred.

"If you'll excuse me _Professors_ Carrow, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't order around my students. As they are in my house." Professor McGonagall said curtly.

"I suppose we'll let you have the little athority that Professor Snape has granted you. While you still can." Alecto snapped.

Professor McGonagall glared at them from behind her glasses before she turned to me and the others.

"Marshall, Kissane, and Jones. Please kindly wait here with Professors Carrow, while I go fetch the rest of your house." Professor McGonagall said as she moved toward the entrance of the dormitories.

We listened as Professor McGonagall's footsteps went upstairs and into the dormitories and then the sound of the rest of the house coming down the staircase. My brother Chris was one of the first to come in to the Common Room, he glanced around the room spotted me and made his way over.

"Scott, do you know what's going?" he asked as he pulled his robes on over his jacket and shirt. "McGonagall is making us get dressed, it's ten-oclock at night!"

"No, she just had Kayla, Austin, and I wait down here."

Professor McGonagall sheep-hearded the rest of the house in to the Common Room and then went to stand next to the Carrows, careful to keep a distance from them in the process.

"Listen up you prats! Headmaster Snape wants you all down in the Great Hall for an anouncement. Keep a straight and file line on the way down, and so help me if I hear any of you talking on the way down." said Alecto sharply eyeing me in particular.

Amycus, Alecto and Professor McGonagall led the way down to the Great Hall, none of us daring to make any sound in fear of getting caught.

Amycus banged open the door to the Great Hall and led us in to join the other houses, I kept my face smooth and blank; determind not to give anything a way. Professor McGonagall went to stand in front of us while the Carrows made for the front on the Hall. The doors to the Great Hall banged open and Snape prowled in looking as much like an overgrown bat as ever. He strod to the front of the Hall and turned on his heel to face us.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour." he said quietly, his eyes scanning the Hall. "It's come to my attention that earlier this evening...Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmade." There was many whispering at this statement.

My brother turned to me with his face full of surprise.

"Harry Potter's here!" he whispered, turning back to face Snape. Kayla, Austin, and I exchanged looks.

"_Now_!" Snape said raising his voice his black eyes gleaming. "Should anyone...student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty."

The hall remained in a deadly silence. I kept my face forward determindly staring at the back of Secilley Shipman in front of me.

"Now then," Snape said with the sound of someone attempting to move on to a lighter subject. While he prowed down the row of students. "if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening. I invite them to step forward. _Now_!"

Snape reached our part of the Hall and was glancing what seemed to be right at us. His peercing stare almost unbearable. I forced my face to stay blank and had taken to picking out the different shades in Secilley's blonde hair. I heard movement behind me and then gasps as Harry stepped out from between rows of students wearing robes over his clothes also. He stepped right out into the open across from Snape.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster." Harry said to him, and the Hall doors opened again as the whole Order stepped in to the Great Hall. "And I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them!"

Snape whipped his wand out, but before Harry could get his out or Snape could raise his far enough Professor McGonagall ran out in front of Harry with her wand at the ready. I threw my arms out and pushed back Kayla and Chris as we all back towards the lowerd his a fraction but then raised it again. The Hall was silent.

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and flames erupted out of her wand and shot at Snape who blocked them so quickly his wand appeared a blur. She continued to shoot flames at him while advancing slowly. But Snape deflected them all, two bounced off his sheild and hit the Carrows knocking them to the ground. Snape whipped around his cloak flying about him and disapparated and flew towards the window at the front of the Hall and smashed through it flying off in to the night.

"COWARD!" Professor McGonagall yelled, as we watched Snape flee, with a flick of her wand all the candles erupted with fire filling the Great Hall with warmth.

I turned and Kayla and I embraced but quickly let go blushing and avoiding each other's eye, and I turned and gave my brother a high-five. Then out of nowhere there was a loud ringing in my ears, the lamps all around the hall flickered and grew smaller. I looked at the ceiling and saw clouds, so dark they were almost purple, forming. Then someone screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We Fight Together

The girl at the other end of the room screamed and screamed while pressing her hands to her ears, her face screwed up in what looked like pain. Then to my right Parvati Patil screamed in the same manner as the other girl. Then a voice as cold as ice was the only thing that I could hear.

"I know that many of you will want to fight." the voice whispered in my ear, Kayla jumped and grabbed me just below the elbow. "Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."

The ringing stopped and the lights in the Great Hall roared to life again. I looked around and saw Harry standing alone in the middle of the Hall. The grip Kayla had on my arm was so tight that it was starting to go numb, I raised my eyebrows at her and she nodded and let go.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" burst Pansy Parkinson pointing wildly at Harry, "Someone grab him!"

Ginny walked out and stood right in front of Harry while several other students stood between him and the Slytherins. Chris, Kayla, and I went and stood with them all our wands raised.

Behind me I heard scuffing and yelling coming from just in the Entrance Hall, I turned in time to see Filch come wheezing in the room. We all made way as he went straight for Professor McGonagall.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!" he cried as he ran.

"They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot." Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," mumbled Filch looking dumbfounded.

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune." Professor McGonagall said briskly as she walked towards us, she waved her wand at the Slytherins. "If you would, I would like you, please. To lead Miss. Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall.

"Where exactly where is it I'll be leading them to ma'am?"

"The dungeons would do."

Kayla, Chris, and I laughed and cheered with everybody else as we watched Filch take them away. I then nudged Chris and Kayla so that we could listen in to what was going on.

"I presume you have a reason for returning Mr. Potter. What is it you need?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Time Professor. As much as you can get me." Harry said.

"Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle."

I watched as Harry walked away when Professor McGonagall called him back.

"Potter. It's good to see you" she said with the flicker of a smile.

"It's good to see you too, Professor." he responded. "Hold the fort, Neville." He said as he passed all of us, Hermione and Ron sprinting after him.

We all looked around at Professor McGonagall who was directing everybody.

"Alright, we don't have much time so if I can get everybody's attention so we can make this go more smoothly. We are at war. I would like to get everybody out of here as quickly as possible."

"What about those of us who want to stay and fight?" shouted a boy from behind me. I nodded in agreement and pulled out my wand again.

"Anybody who is of age may stay and fight if they wish." she said approvingly.

Chris let out a sound of outrage next to me.

"You can't be serious!" he bursted out. "I want to stay! I want to fight!"

I opened my mouth to tell him off but Professor McGonagall cut across me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Langdon, but that decision is up to your parents. The only reason I'm allowing those who are of age to fight is that they are old enough to decide for themselves." she said kindly. "Now, those of you who are staying to fight need to go to their heads of house for orders. Everybody else if you could, please, follow Madam Pomfrey I do believe we can get you out through a secret passage on the seventh floor."

I looked at Chris who looked like he was ready to burst out again.

"Look," I told him sternly. "go with Madam Pomfrey. I need to know that you are safe I can't concentrate on fighting if I'm worrying about you the entire time."

"How do you expect me to stay at home while you and the rest of my siblings are here risking their necks!" he said angrily.

"What are y-"

"Look!" Chris demanded pointing. I turned and saw my brother and sister Tyler and Jamie and my older friend Brittany Fish entering the Great Hall, all with their wands out.

Chris and I wove through the crowd of students running in every direction trying to get to their Heads of House or trying to leave the hall to go with Madam Pomfrey. Brittany nudged Jamie and Tyler when she saw us and they started fighting their way through the crowd towards us.

"Jamie, Ty, Brit! What are you guys doing here?" I cried fearing that I knew the answer.

"Did you really expect us to stay home, Scott?" Jamie said seriously. "We heard from Brittany who heard from the Order that we were all fighting and that some students would be allowed. We weren't staying home while you're fighting."

"That's what I said!" Chris mumbled

"No!" Jamie snapped. "You're too young. Mum may not be in charge of you, but Tyler and I are. I'm sure he agrees." She turned to Tyler expectantly.

"Well..." he mused "Jamie do you really expect him to stay home while the rest of us fight."

"Tyler! He's too young. He could get himself killed!"

"I'll stay with him," I piped up. "I'll stay with him the whole time." I looked at Chris. "We'll fight together."

"Great idea!" Tyler intervened before Jamie could interrupt. "Now, Jamie c'mon we need to figure out where to go. Let's find Kingsley." He gave Chris and I a brief one arm hug before running off with his wand held out.

"Please be careful both of you." Jamie pleaded, tears in her eyes before she wrapped us in her arms. "I love you guys." she said into our shoulders her voice muffled. Then she ran off to join Tyler.

I turned to Brittany. But before I could open my mouth her ex Travis bursted into the Hall. They both froze at the sight of each other.

"We'll catch up with you later, Britt." I said wanting to give them alone time.

Before I could move however Brittany threw her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Be careful, Budday," she said using the nickname she had given me.

"You too," I said as she let me go.

Chris and I ran up to join Kayla and the other Gryffindors who were gathering around Professor McGonagall for directions.

"What's been planned so far Kay?" I whispered in her ear.

"McGonagall's giving people jobs to do in order to help put up defenses up around the castle." she said.

"Now, I need students to be in the viaduct entrance with me and a couple other teachers. This is where we believe most of the battle may take place once Longbottom takes out the bridge."

Neville stared at her in shock. She went on before anyone could interrupt her.

"Any volunteers?"

Kayla, Chris, and I exchanged looks before we all raised our hands.

"We'd like to help Professor." I called up to her. "Kayla, my brother, and I."

"Thank you Marshall. Actually you are who I was hoping could help. As I understand it from Professor Flitwick you have achieved high marks in your charms class and may be able to help in a task we require from you to help secure the castle for a certain amount of time. Any others?"

I looked around and saw that quite a few students volunteered to help defend the entrance.

"Alright, Marshall, please come here." she said. "Professor Flitwick and I need to give you directions."

I fought my way through the crowd up to them.

"What is it you need, Professor?" I asked.

"Marshall, I need you to help put up protective barriers around the school." squeaked Professor Flitwick as he came towards us.

"Like a shield, Professor." I asked uncertain.

"Precisely. You know the incantations Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, and Repello Inimicum am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. But that requires quite a bit of power behind it are you su-"

"Marshall, I have seen your work in our lessons and I believe you can."

"Thank you Professor. I know what I have to do." I said.

"Alright, let's go." said Professor McGonagall as she swept away into the Entrance Hall.

"Let me get this straight, Professor." Neville panted catching up with Professor McGonagall. "You're giving us permission to do this?"

"That is correct, Longbottom." she replied.

"To blow it up? Boom?"

"Boom!"

"Wicked. But how on earth are we gonna do that?"

"Why don't you confer with Mr. Finnigan. As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics." she said as we all walked into the cool night air.

"I can bring 'er down." said Seamus eagerly.

"That's the spirit. Now away you go." she said shooing us all away.

I walked away with Kayla and Chris and ripped off my cloak and threw it aside.

"What does she want you to do Scott?" Chris asked as he and Kayla got rid of their

cloaks.

"Help set up a shield against You-Know-Who." I said, I looked over and saw Caroline, Hannah, Tasha and Mike being led by Kingsley. They caught my eye and rushed over.

"Where are you guys being put for now." I asked hurriedly.

"Kingsley says that he needs people in the top tower for now. But, that once the battle starts that we all will be all over the place anyway." Caroline said.

"Well good luck and be careful." I said looking all my friends in the eye.

Tasha ran over and threw her arms around me, soon we were all in a group hug. When we broke apart I saw Caroline and Tasha had tears in their eyes. We all waved as the left us.

"Piertotum Locomotor!" I heard Professor McGonagall cry behind me. I turned in time to see one of the statues from the Entrance Hall fall to the ground and that all of them throughout the castle had done the same. Soon an army of them were marching out into the courtyard were we were.

"Hogwarts is threatened." Professor McGonagall ordered the statues. "Man the boundaries. Protect us. Do your duty to our school."

"Marshall!" Professor Flitwick cried to me. "Get ready. We all need to do this together."

I raised my wand into the air and watched Professor Flitwick give me the nod of approval.

"Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum!" the Professors and I said in usion. Wispy blue spurts of light flew out of the tip of my wand in to the air soaring high above us and connecting with the ones from others throughout the castle causing an invisible shield to form surrounding the castle.

I lowered my wand and looked at Kayla and Chris. We then stared at the stone bridge in front of us knowing that Dark Forces were planning to break in just beyond it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Battle of Hogwarts

I sat down on the bench next to Kayla.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked.

"About?"

"Us. I want to talk about us. I know that we agreed that it would be best that we are just friends. But, I love you. More than anything in the world. I know that it may not be-"

Kayla silenced me kissing me fully on the mouth. I felt her hands on the side of my face, I tangled one hand in her hair loving the vanilla smell that came from it. One hand was on the small of her back pushing her into my body more, never wanting to let her go-

BOOM! It sounded like a cannon going off. We broke apart and I looked up to see spells repeatedly being shot at our protective enchantments, unable to penetrate it.

"They are attempting to break through our defenses." Professor McGonagall called down to us. "It will hold them off, but not for long."

I got up and went to the bridge entrance and looked up at the now visible shield; my heart clenched. It wouldn't be long now. Kayla and Chris appeared on either side of me and Kayla took my hand and squeezed. I turned at the sound of hurried footsteps behind me. Secilley was hurrying towards us, casting a worried look at the disturbance in the sky as she did so.

"They're burning the Quidditch field. Look! You can the fire from here." she said pointing to the far left.

Leaning over the wall I saw what she said was true; what little part of the field that I could see was engulfed in flames. Kayla's grip on my hand was growing tighter.

"A bunch of Death Eaters also attempted to run onto the bridge but the shield affected them like it was a huge fly catcher." Secilley said. "Neville's done setting up the explosives. But since the shields still up there's not much left for him-"

Secilley broke off and we all looked up at the sound of grumbling, it sounded like and earthquake but the earth was still. We all watched in horror as the shield around the castle shattered like glass. I watched as one piece fell down into the gorge in front of us. We slowly backed away from the bridge as we realize what was happening. The Death Eaters had broken the shield. I turned my head as I heard crashing in the distance.

"It must be the bridge. They can get through now." Kayla breathed horrified.

"We can see them from here." Kingsley shouted from the battlements above us. "They are coming, brace yourselves!"

The statues all around us braced themselves with their shields. Kayla screamed as we watched a giant charge onto the bridge at the other end and start smashing the statues with its club. We didn't get to see much more, as Death Eaters started swooping down on us. Shooting spells from the air, the courtyard around us bursted into flames and rocks as the walls around us exploded. I grabbed Chris and Kayla and pushed them in front of me as we and the rest of the students ran towards the doors to the Entrance Hall, the ground shook as the force of the spells blew craters into the walls of the courtyard and in the ground.

Suddenly the world exploded around me and I flew through the air as one of the Death Eaters spells hit the wall next to me throwing me and the others half way across the courtyard. I hit the ground and felt the air leave my lungs. I heard Kayla scream, as I looked up I saw her and Chris land a few feet from me, I crawled to them and took Kayla's hand as we struggled to get up. Chris stumbled to his feet and we ran the short length to the doors as the Death Eaters rained spells still down upon the courtyard.

"Get inside! This way, everyone! Take cover!" Professor McGonagall shouted as we passed her on our way to the Entrance Hall.

I pushed the other two in front of me as we ran into the castle and up to the Marble staircase. There was a crash and screams as the wall behind us in the Entrance Hall bursted apart and Death Eaters flew in and past us on to the stairs.

"_Stupefy!_" I roared pointed my wand at the nearest one before he could even raise his wand. The jet of light hit him square in the chest blasting him backwards right over the rafters.

The ceiling above us shook raining us with glass and stone as more Death Eaters penetrated the castle. The ground shook and it felt like the whole world was coming apart, Death Eaters and students were all over the Marble Staircase dueling. Death Eaters were flying in through the windows and around the air sending spells and curses down on us all. Chris ran over to help a fallen 4th year that hadn't made it out of the castle in time and was soon dueling a Death Eater that Apparated in front of him. I ran to help when I was blasted backwards down the stairs by a spell from the head of the stairs; I landed on my wrist at the bottom of the staircase. I blinked blood out of my eyes and looked up to see a hooded Death Eater making his way towards me; his wand raised.

"_Diffendo!_" I yelled pointing my wand up at the chandelier just a foot in front of the Death Eater. He jumped backwards as it narrowly missed him only to be hit sideways by a spell shot by Kayla.

"Are you ok?" she screamed running down the stairs.

"Where is Chris?" I said when she reached me, ignoring the pain from my rist.

"Right here!" he yelled coming down the stairs to join us, a cut across his forehead but otherwise ok.

The railing next to me exploded from a stray spell.

"We need to move. NOW!" I yelled over all the sounds.

I pushed them in front of me and ran into the first door that we could see. As I slammed the door shut, it was blasted back open and the force of the spell sent me flying into a suit of armor. I heard Kayla scream as two Death Eaters entered the corridor and started raining spells down upon her and Chris. Behind me the wall was blown apart and a Death Eater flew in blocking us in.

"_Confringo!_" I yelled pointing my wand at the wall just next to the Death Eater and brushing the debris off me; it exploded and sent him flying into the opposite wall.

Just as I turned to help the others the Death Eater stood up and hit me with a spell and knocked me face forward. My wand flew out of my hand and hit the wall next to my head, snatching it up I turned and shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater.

"_Cruci_-" he cried before the spell hit him knocking him backwards.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Chris roared, his Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand and out the smashed window behind him.

"_Impedimenta!_ "he yelled finishing him off, the Death Eater blasted into the wall behind him and did not stir.

Kayla sent a jinx at her Death Eater causing him to grow welts all over his face; he dropped his wand and she blasted him out the hole in the wall behind him.

Kayla looked out the hole in the wall, but soon dived sideways as a giant shoved his hand through the hole attempting to grab us.

"_Relashio!_" I yelled pointing my wand at his hand. The spell hit the giant and he whipped his hand out roaring in fury.

The remains of the wall were suddenly torn away as the giant punched it attempting to break it apart.

"Back to the staircase! Hurry!" I yelled.

Kayla ran ahead of me and wrenched the door open and I ran through it with her. I stopped short when I realized I left Chris in the corridor, I ran back through the door in time to see Chris grab a broom on the floor and run towards the hole. It only took a split second to realize what he was attempting to do.

"Chris! NO!" I yelled sprinting after him.

He dove off the edge of the hole and I watched in horror as he fell a ways before tucking the broom underneath himself; he started flying around the giant's head. Shooting spells at it randomly.

Kayla ran back into the corridor,

"Scott please, we've got to move!" she cried running over to me and grabbing my sholder.

"But Chris-"

"He's got this. But Scott we can't stay here, that giant will smash everything in the corridor."

Suddenly there was a whoosh and half a dozen Death Eaters flew into the corridor from the Marble Staircase behind us.

"Run!" I yelled grabbing Kayla's hand and sprinting pass the hole Chris jumped out of and down the corridor.

I heard the Death Eaters chasing us, looking back I shot a spell over me shoulder at them it missed and instead hit a glass cabinet in front of them; it bursted apart and that's when the idea hit me.

"Kayla!" I yelled at her running next to me, "Smash everything behind us! Smash it all!"

We both turned and shot spell after spell behind us as we ran, smashing everything from suits of armor to chandeliers. The Death Eaters shot at us too hitting the windows in front of us and cabinets. Turning the corner and running down another corridor another idea hit me.

"_Confingo!_" I yelled aiming my wand, as best as I could while running, at a wooden pillar holding up part of the ceiling. It blew into pieces and the ceiling caved in; the remaining Death Eaters chasing us were deluged by the ceiling as it fell down upon them.

I turned back around and blasted open the door in front of us, we ran back through it to the Marble Staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Chris

Chris knew what he had to do; he knew that a giant's eye was its weak point if he could just get to it. He watched as his brother and Kayla sprinted out of the room. He looked around and saw it halfway across the corridor from him; someone left their broomstick. He ran towards it dodging the giant's swings attempting to grab him. Grabbing the broom he turned and ran towards the hole. He heard Scott yelling at him and knew he'd hear about this later but he didn't care. He jumped off the edge of the hole and plummeting a couple feet before he was able to get one the broom properly.

Soaring upwards he went straight for the giant's head, it swung at him while he shot stunning spells at it attempting to hit it in the eye.

Damn, he thought I have to get closer.

He flew wearily towards the giant still keeping a distance, he swerved as the giant swung it's heavy club at him trying to knock him out of air.

"_Confringo!_" he yelled pointing his wand wildly at the giants face and hitting him in the ear.

Roaring madly the giant swung at him again he dodged the blow as the giant's club hit the side of the castle taking out another wall. His club stuck and Chris saw his opportunity, taking a deep breath he aimed his wand.

"_Confringo!_" he roared again, his spell hitting the giant right in the eye.

The giant scratched for his eye and stomped his feet, tripping and falling in to the castle wall behind him. Suddenly a jet of green light flew from the right missing him by inches. Chris looked and saw a Death Eater flying right towards him. He took off as the Death Eater flew through the air after him. Swerving in between the towers he shot stunning spells over his shoulder. He looked back quickly to see that they had missed and turned in time to dodge a tower. Chris weaved in between the towers but couldn't shake the Death Eater. The air around him was full of green light as the Death Eater shot Killing Curses at him; no narrowly missing him. Suddenly he had a mad idea, turning and heading back at the castle wall he took aim.

_"Bombarda Maxima_!" he yelled blasting a huge hole in the wall.

Flying through the hole and into the corridor he hit the opposite wall and fell off the broom on to the floor. Snatching up his wand he looked up from on his knees at the Death Eater flying at him.

"_Stupefy!_" he cried, hitting the Death Eater as he flew into the edge of the hole and fell to the ground below.

Chris felt the whole castle shake and dust fall from the ceiling as he got to his feet, he ran to the nearest door and pulled it open to another corridor filled with dueling students and Death Eaters. He ran through the duelers looking wildly around for Scott and Kayla, a jet of light flew over his head and blasted the wall above him. Ducking he ran through the corridor and slipped over something bulky falling face first in a pool of blood, looking around he saw he tripped over the body of another student. Willing himself not to throw up he stumbled to his feet and faced the Death Eater who had murdered this student.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" he bellowed hatred for this one Death Eater bubbling through him.

The Death Eater blocked his spell with a flick of his wand, and Chris ducked as his rebounding spell flew back at him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" the Death Eater screamed, and Chris felt his wand fly out of his hand and he fell over backwards trying to catch it.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the Death Eater cried just as Scott came running out of nowhere and rammed his shoulder into him. The Death Eater's Killing Curse went awire, jetting from his wand and smashing the window.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU BASTARD!" Scott roared hitting the Death Eater with a curse as Kayla came panting into view

Scott and Kayla ran to Chris and held out their hands helping him up.

"_Accio Wand!_" Scott said pointing his wand at Chris' across the room, it flew over to his hand and he threw it at Chris.

"Let's go!" he yelled pushing Chris and Kayla ahead of him.

They ran to the end of the hallway and stepped out to the Marble Staircase. Chris ran down the steps with the other two following close behind and knocking a Death Eater over the railing with a stunning spell as they ran. They weaved in between dueling students and Death Eaters and dodged spells trying to make it down the stairs. The Grand Staircase was in ruins, piles of rubble and blood stains were all over the stairs. Parts of the staircase that had been hit by spells were broken away and they had to leap over small holes in the stairs. On the landing to the third floor he froze taking no notice of Kayla and Scott as they bumped into him as he watched Tyler dueling a Death Eater on the other staircase. Everything was in slow motion. They watched as the Death Eater shot a spell at Tyler's stomach and shot his wand out of his hand with a second flick of his wand. Tyler stumbled and fell to his knees, as the Death Eater raised his wand Tyler's face found Chris and Scott's. A jet of green light shot him right in the heart and they watched as the saw the light leave his eyes and he fell over. Suddenly Chris was knocked to the side as Scott pushed pass him running straight for the Death Eater. The Death Eater turned and shot a spell at Scott who flew in to the wall and fell down sprawled on the ground. Scott got to his feet shaking his head as the Death Eater Disapparated and flew down the flight of stairs; Scott sprinted down the stairs after him. Chris looked quickly at Kayla as they ran down the stairs at Scott's heels.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I froze in horror as we watched my brother be killed before our very eyes. Suddenly rage as I had never felt before pulsed through me. I pushed pass Kayla and Chris and ran towards the Death Eater, he turned and hit me with a spell that sent me flying into the opposite wall. I saw white spots flash in front of my eyes, and I carefully got to my feet shaking my head of its spots. The Death Eater Disaperated and flew down the stairs. With murder raging in my heart I took off after him barely aware that Kayla and Chris were following close behind.

I watched as the Death Eater flew into the Entrance Hall and out into the courtyard, running through the Hall and down the stairs into the viaduct what I saw almost made me freeze again. The courtyard had turned into a battle arena. Students and Death Eaters were dueling everywhere, two giants were attempting to take out students, dementors were flying all about, and acromatulas were terrorizing students and Death Eaters. I looking at the sky I saw the Death Eater I was chasing.

"_Stupefy!_" I roared my spell hitting him in the air, as I ran down the stairs.

I watched him fall and smash into the wall of the courtyard and slid to the ground. I ran towards him through the crowd of fighters and kicked his wand aside. Rage that I had never felt before was pulsing through me; blood was pounding in my ears. The Death Eater shook his head as he slowly got to his feet, his eyes focused on my wand pointed at his chest.

"C'mon, boy." he sneered, "Kill me. If you have the guts, you'd make a perfect Death Eater. Let your anger take over, that's all it takes."

"Don't listen to him, Scott!" Kayla cried behind me, I was breathing heavily. "You don't need to kill him to get revenge! You're better than that."

Kayla was suddenly by my side and she grabbed my elbow; her face white.

"Don't let him get to you!" she breathed in my ear.

"C'mon! Do it." he snarled, "You know you want to!"

"No, Scott." she said again.

Suddenly the realization of what had happened hit me, and I lowered my wand as grief washed over me. Just as Kayla and I were about to turn, Chris let out a cry of warning as the Death Eater launched himself at Kayla and I. I reacted instinctively; blasting him with my wand he flew backwards and smashed through the courtyard window. I stared at the hole where he had went through, panting slightly. Kayla's scream jolted me back to reality; I saw spiders crawl over the top of the wall and down into the courtyard. I turned and ran towards the fight with the other two close behind, I was pulled back by Kayla as the foot of a giant came down right in front of me. The giant looked down and saw us, we ran as he raised his club and brought it down where we had been moments before. We heard him following us and we crouched behind one of the piles of rubble as he attempted to swing at us again. Getting up I turned and saw the acromatulas crawling towards us again, I turned around and pushed Kayla the other way running across the courtyard. I stunned another Death Eater as I ran through the crowd of duelers. Pushing through the crowd, I saw Brittany and a couple of my other friends fighting off Death Eaters and the huge spiders. We made it to the route to the Transfiguration courtyard, and made our way across the bridge, suddenly everything went dark and the warm air turned to ice. Hundreds of Dementors were circling around us, I felt the other two's backs to mine as the Dementors closed in around us. I could only think of how my brother was dead and so many other of my friends could be also. We raised our wands, and I thought of nothing but my friends, Kayla, and Chris.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" I cried, a silver wolf burst from the end of my wand and charged toward the Dementors, out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris's lion and Kayla's swan charge towards the Dementors with mine. They flew away and the air turned warm again.

"C'mon!" I yelled to the other two as I ushered them past me.

"Where are we going?" Kayla yelled back to me.

"I want to find Jamie! Last I knew she was in the Transfiguration courtyard."

Maybe it was because I had just seen my brother was killed, but I was determined to find my sister and make sure she was alive. We ran to the doors to the Potions and Transfiguration entrance and pushed them open; as the doors closed the sounds of the battle outside became muffled.

"The Death Eaters must not have made it to this part of the castle yet." Kayla whispered, yet we kept our backs pressed to the door.

"I remember Kingsley saying that he was going to try and keep the Death Eaters in the courtyard behind us and in the one were Jamie is." I muttered back, "They are mostly in the front part of the castle, but I figure some got through to the Transfiguration courtyard too. I just hope Jamie is still there."

"And if she's not?" Chris said.

"Then hopefully she is somewhere still fighting,"

We jogged across the entrance and up the flight of stairs into the corridor, sprinting down the corridor I stopped at the end just in time to see a Death Eater running towards us from the other corridor. Throwing my arm out to catch Kayla across the chest and jumping backwards behind the wall the Death Eater's spell hit the corner. Thrusting my wand out in front of me I jumped out from behind the wall and hit the Death Eater with a spell, he flew backwards across the floor. I ran pass the Death Eater with the other two close behind: suddenly I heard Kayla scream, Chris and I turned and saw the Death Eater's hand fly out and grab Kayla's ankle. She fell to the floor and her wand flew out of her hand, Chris and I ran forward to help; but froze when we saw the Death Eater pull out a dagger and press it to Kayla's throat as they got to their feet.

"Well, well, well, it seems you three are in a bit of a predicament." the Death Eater leered in a voice that made my heart stop as he grabbed Kayla's hair and pulled her head back farther.

I hadn't heard that voice in almost a year, Chris stiffened next to me and Kayla's eyes got wider.

"_David?_" I breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Brittany

Brittany watched as Scott, Kayla, and Chris ran as one through the courtyard and to the Transfiguration path. She paid for her moment of distraction, suddenly her legs were pulled out from under her and she fell backwards on the ground, her wand flying out of her hand. Looking at her legs she saw a spider advancing on her; its fangs dripping with venom. She crawled backwards her hands searching desperately for her wand, suddenly in a blinding flash of light the spider flew sideways into the wall with a crunching noise. She turned her head and saw Travis holding his hand out for her, she grasped it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Here," he said, holding out her wand. She grabbed it and out of the corner of her eye saw her brother Matt dueling Fenir Grayback, who was slowly backing Matt back into the castle.

"Matt!" she screamed, as she pushed past the fighters on either side of her desperate to get to her brother leaving Travis behind her.

Ducking her head against the spells flying in the air she saw her brother disappear into the castle. She ran towards the doors to the Entrance Hall and saw Matt dueling Grayback in the Great Hall. In horror she saw Grayback launch himself at Matt knocking him to the ground; she saw him bare his teeth and lower his face to Matt's neck.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" she screamed, with a bang and a burst of light from her wand Grayback flew off Matt and across the Hall and slammed into one of the benches.

Grayback slowly got to his feet and took off on all fours back to the fray outside. She ran towards Matt, who was struggling to his feet.

"Are you okay, Matty?" she said to him.

"Yeah, thanks." he said before rolling up his sleeves and taking back off outside to join the battle once more. She stared at his retreating back until a jet of light soared narrowly by her head.

She turned and saw Antonin Dolohov standing on top of one of the benches firing spells at everything he could. She shot a stunning spell at him, it soared over his shoulder and hit one of the giant hourglasses shattering it and causing rubies to scatter across the floor. He turned and faced her shooting a Killing Curse at her.

"_Protego!_" Brittany screamed, deflecting the spell with a flick of her wand. "_Impedimenta!_" with a second flick of her wand.

Dolohov blocked it and started firing spells at her as fast as he could, she blocked and dodged them and shot her own spells at him just as fast. The floor and wall next to them cracked as missed spells and curses hit them, Brittany flicked her wand at the glass on the floor around them from the hourglass. It flew into the air and formed a glass shield which flew at Dolohov and hit him in the stomach sending him flying through the air. He hit a wall at the end of the Hall, and slowly stumbled to his feet, but fell back down again as Britt levitated a piece of broken wall to hit him over the head.

Turning she ran back out into the Entrance Hall. Just as she reached the doors to the courtyard a giant came running into the Hall. Its little eyes found her and slowly started to advance, she backed away towards the Marble Staircase with a plan. Her foot found the stairs behind her and she started to climb backwards the giant following slowly raising its club as it did so. She back further up the stairs watching the giant's face and it's feet, one of its feet stepped onto the landing to the staircase and started to climb with her; the staircase under her groaned with the sudden amount of weight. She reached the top of the stairs as the giant reached the middle. She raised her wand and pointed it at the steps just in front of the giant.

"_Bombardar!_" she cried, the stairs exploded and the giant roared trying to back away. The stairs under it gave way and it fell down to the floor below with an almighty crash.

Brittany looked around with no way to get back down to the courtyard with the stairs gone she ran across the landing and into the nearest corridor she could see. She walked along the first floor quietly, her footsteps muffled on the frayed carpet. As she reached the corner of the corridor she pressed her back against the wall and turned her head towards the corner. She could hear voices. The castle shook and she strained her ears trying to make out what was being said.

"I'm sick of all this fighting! Why can't we just kill the boy and get it done and over with? This is a waste of my time." one of the men growled.

"You heard the Dark Lord. He wants Potter alive; he is to be killed by none but his hands. We can just wait it out here." the other one snapped in a lower voice.

"Easy for you to say. These ratty little kids thinking they can really defeat us. It's very irritating."

"They will be dealt with after. All in good time."

Brittany snuck a glance and peered around the corner long enough to take in the scene. The two Death Eaters were standing in the middle of the corridor a body of a student sprawled on the floor at their feet. Above them she saw a chandelier and she saw her chance. Pointing her wand carefully at it with the Death Eater's backs to her, she whispered "_Diffindo!_"

With a crack the chandelier came crashing down, one of the Death Eaters dived to the side while his partner was crushed under the light. The Death Eater whipped around and shot a spell at her, she pulled behind the corner just in time as the spell flew past and hit the wall. Holding her wand out in front of her, she dived into the corridor and behind a glass cabinet, and shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater. He blocked it and shot a Killing Curse at her which missed by inches and shattered the window behind her.

"_Reducto!_" she cried, pointing her wand at the glass cabinet next to the Death Eater. The glass shattered and flew into his face, dropping his wand he scratched at his face trying to get the glass out of his eyes. "Stupefy!" Her stunning spell hit him in the face and he fell backwards without moving.

She ran towards the wreckage the Death Eater had been crushed under and pulled the body of the student they had murdered out from under it. She realized, with a sickening jolt that it was Ashley Sprague. She stared into Ashley's face before gently closing her eyelids and dragging the body behind a suit of armor. Once sure it wouldn't be discovered she set down the corridor and opened the door at the other end.

The corridor was deserted; she sprinted as quietly as she could before pausing and hearing voices again. She recognized Scott's voice along with another very familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, it seems you three are in a bit of a predicament." she heard David's voice leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"David?" I breathed, my heart pounding in my chest.

David took the hand that was holding the dagger to Kayla's throat and pulled off his mask exposing his face. He was grinning manically and his eyes were glinting with excitement.

"That's right, buddy." he said quietly replacing the dagger to her throat. "Did you guys miss me?"

I could've sworn I'd heard Chris mutter "Not particularly," under his breath but I couldn't be sure.

"What are you doing?" I said, my eyes on his dagger, I could see blood trailing down her neck as he pressed harder. "Let her go! Please!"

"Why would I do that?" he said "Her neck is so soft. Perfect for cutting."

I felt the hairs on my neck curl at these words. He really was crazy.

"Why are you doing this?" I said desperately.

"You ruined my life!" David shouted, spit flying off his lips. "I was your friend and you betrayed me! You turned on me and had the rest of our friends do the same!"

"We all left you because you're a crazy two faced bastard." Chris retorted.

"Crazy am I?" David snarled, "What say you Scott? One wrong word and my hand might just slip across her neck. Do you think I'm crazy" He laughed loudly and shrilly.

I stared into Kayla's helpless eyes and saw tears well up. I could see no way out of this, David had the upper hand. Kayla knew what was coming and there was no way we could stop it.

"I love you," she mouthed to me, her watery eyes on mine.

"I love you too," I mouthed back, tears falling down my face.

"No answer Scott?" David said, "That's too bad. I was really hoping we could all be friends again."

I saw David's hand clench the dagger tighter but before he could move there was a loud bang behind me and he froze. I turned and saw Brittany shoot a spell at David it missed but his second of hesitation was all I needed.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I yelled, his dagger flew out of his hand and Chris caught it and threw it out the window.

Kayla whipped out her wand and pointed it at David's face. There was a blast and he released her grabbing at his face. Roaring madly he slashed his wand across her chest, there was a burst of blue light and Kayla crumpled to her feet and she laid motionless.

"Kayla!" I yelled, running to her side and putting my face to her's.

Chris and Brittany cornered David, but before they could raise their wand their wands the ringing in our ears started again. Then the high cold voice was all we could hear.

"_You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this._" the voice said in my head. _"Every drop of magical blood spilled in a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The ringing stopped and there was silence. Then a bang as Chris and Brittany fell to their knees and David grinned at me

"See you later, buddy." he said laughing as he Disaparated.

I sat down beside Kayla's head and put it on my lap.

"Don't be dead. Please don't be dead." I said over and over again, caressing her face.

Brittany crawled over to where we were and put two fingers on Kayla's neck.

"She's alive. I can feel her pulse. Here," she said, guiding my hand over her neck where I felt a faint pulse. Relieve washed over me and for a moment I felt faint.

"We need to get to the Great Hall." Brittany said standing up and putting her wand in her pocket. "We gotta see what we are doing next. Scott, do you think you can carry Kayla."

"Yeah, I got her." I replied, shoving my wand in my pocket and lifting Kayla in my arms.

As we walked back to the Transfiguration entrance and back out onto the bridge I looked around as we headed back to the viaduct. Towers and turrets around the castle were missing in chunks, there were fires all over, huge holes in the walls of the castle, and smoke and dust filled the air. Once we reached the viaduct, I saw I wasn't the only one carrying someone's body into the castle; students left and right were picking up fellows student's bodies and carrying them into the Great Hall. As we walked across the courtyard and up the stone steps to the Entrance Hall Professor McGonagall came hurrying towards us.

"Another body. Marshall we will be putting the dead-" she said before I cut across her.

"Actually, Professor. She's still alive. Just unconscious."

"Oh. Well then if you would, please, take her to Madam Pomfrey and she will sort her out." Professor McGonagall said not unkindly.

We bustled past her and into the Great Hall. There were bodies covered up on one side of the Hall, some surrounded by sobbing friends and family, while others rested peacefully. I looked around and found Madam Pomfrey at the end of the Hall, treating students as fast as she could. I walked away from Britt and Chris as I went up to her.

"Madam Pomfrey, she's alive just unconscious. I'm not sure what spell or curse she was hit with, but it knocked her out instantly." I said, gently laying Kayla down on of the beds.

"Well, dear, I will sort her out and give you news as soon as I can." she said to me gently.

I took one last look at Kayla before I turned and looked around for Chris. I found him over crouched next to Jamie over a body. With a sickening feeling in my stomach I slowly made my way over to them.

"Jamie-" I started, before Jamie wailed and turned around and gave me a bone crushing hug. "You're alive! You're both alive! I was so worried."

She released me and I crouched next to Tyler's body, tears flooded my eyes and before I knew what was happening I was sobbing uncontrollably laying my head on Tyler's chest. I felt Jamie rub my back, and Chris' arm across my shoulder.

"Scott..." Jamie said, grabbing my wrist. "You need to have this looked at now."

I looked at my wrist as she gently touched in in random places, that's when I finally felt the pain I'd be ignoring for most of the night. It flared up my arm, and I whipped my hand back and cradled it against my chest. Looking down at it, it was turning a nasty shade of purple and was slightly swollen.

"I'll have Madam Pomfrey fix it for me." I said casting another look at Tyler's body before Jamie covered it with a sheet.

I walked back over to Madam Pomfrey and waited as she was attending to another student.

"Scott! _Scott!_" I heard cried by several people behind me.

I turned and saw Caroline, Tasha, Hannah, and Mike running towards me; Caroline, Tasha, and Hannah threw their arms around me. When we broke apart I looked them up and down. Hannah had a few scratches on her face but looked okay, and Tasha and Caroline were both looking as though they had just fighted off a Devil's Snare.

"Thank god, you are all okay." I said to them smiling as best I could.

"What happened to your wrist?" Caroline said, looking at it horrified.

"I think it broke during the battle when I fell on it." I replied cradling it closer to my chest.

"I can fix that," said Tasha, pulling her wand out of her pocket. "_Episkey,_" she said, confidently pointing her wand at my wrist. I felt my wrist get very hot, then very cold.

I stretched my arm out and gingerly flexed my wrist, it seemed healed.

"Thanks," I said, flexing it again.

"No problem," she said smiling at me, "I need to wrap it up though." She grabbed some wrapping bandages off one of Madam Ponfrey's stools and started tightly wrapping up my wrist and hand.

"Mr. Marshall," said Madam Pomfrey behind me, "Kayla is waking up, if you would like to see her."

I waved to the others and walked over to the small cot that Kayla was laying on. I crouched down next to her head and her eyelids flickered open.

"Kayla, love?" I said gently, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I was stomped on by a giant." she moaned, "Where am I?"

"The Great Hall. The fighting's stopped for now." I said, "I carried you here."

She slowly sat up, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Maybe you should take it easy..." I said.

She shook her head as she swung her legs over the cot. "No, I've-I've got to move around my legs feel so stiff."

I stood up and took her hand as I helped her up and we made our way over to Chris who was sitting on one of the benches. He looked up at us and smiled.

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay." he said to Kayla.

She smiled weakly at him. We sat down next to Chris and Kayla put her head on my shoulder.

"Sleep," she said gently caressing my hand as she held it. "I'll wake you when it's time."

I nodded and rested my head on her head and fell asleep almost instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Turn of Events

I was woken what seemed like a few minutes later by Kayla gently shaking me.

"Scott. Scott c'mon, it's time for you to wake up." she said in my ear. "Something's wrong."

I woke instantly at those words, and opened my eyes to see Kayla and Chris standing in front of me. It was daylight and I must have fallen asleep for a couple hours. Looking around I saw students and teachers were hurrying into the Entrance Hall and out into the courtyard. I got to my feet and walked out with them to see Voldemort and his Death Eaters walking slowly into the courtyard from the bridge, Hagrid was slightly behind Voldemort walking slowly his face white, carrying a body that looked horribly familiar.

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny said, gazing at Hagrid and walking up to Neville in the front. "Neville, who is it?"

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort cried triumphantly.

"No! No!" Ginny yelled running towards Voldemort, but was dragged back by her father.

"_Silence!_" Voldemort snarled, raising his wand with a loud bang. "Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me." pointing at himself. "Harry Potter is dead!" he cried walking to his Death Eaters and raising his arms laughing with them.

I looked in disgust at Bellatrix as she was laughing the hardest.

"And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die." Voldemort called to us. There was a deadly silence from all of us.

"Draco," Malfoy's father called to him from the crowd of Death Eaters. "Draco,"

I looked to the left and saw Malfoy standing just in front of Luna Lovegood.

"Draco..." his mother called softly next to Mr. Malfoy."...come."

Malfoy stepped down the steps and made his way through the crowd towards his mother and father.

"Ah. Well done, Draco." Voldemort said opening his arms in what he thought was a fatherly expression and awkwardly hugging Malfoy. "Well done." releasing him and allowing him to join his parents.

Neville limped forward slowly carrying the old Sorting Hat in his hands and the Death Eaters howled with laughter; Bellatrix's loudest among them all.

"Well, I must say I'd hoped for better." Voldemort taunted, "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said clearly, to more laughter from the Death Eaters.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks." Voldemort said with a slight smirk.

"I'd like to say something." Neville said his voice stronger.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say." Voldemort snarled, as he curled his fingers.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville started.

"Stand down, Neville." Seamus said a warning in his voice.

"People die every day! Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight." Neville said, his voice almost breaking. "But he's still with us, in here" touching his chest. "So's Fred and Remus. Tonks. But, they didn't die in vain. But you will." he said glaring at Voldemort. "Cus you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! All of us! This isn't over!" he yelled pulling a sword out of the Sorting Hat.

Before anybody could even raise their wands, Harry fell out of Hagrid's arms and to the ground. There was a moment of shocked silence and my brain went numb for half a second.

"_Confringo!_" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Voldmort's snake. The spell hit the snake and bounced off and went into the crowd of Death Eaters and hit the courtyard wall.

All hell broke loose again. Voldemort screamed and pointed his wand at the courtyard wall as Harry ran through the doorway in them. A series of loud explosions broke apart the walls. I turned and pushed the other two ahead of me and we and the rest of the students and teachers pushed our way back into the castle. I ran into the Great Hall as the Death Eaters that remained came flying in. One landed in front of me and I whipped out my wand.

"_Stupefy!_" I yelled pointing my wand at him. He deflected it with a flick of his wand.

Chris ran to my shoulder and pointed his wand at the Death Eater as I raised mine again.

"_Stupefy!_" we yelled at the same time, our spells combined in midair and blasted the Death Eater across the Hall and out the already smashed window.

It was chaos all around. Students and Death Eaters fighting everywhere I turned. Kayla was dueling a masked Death Eater to the right of me and Chris turned and was helping Secilley take down Walden Macnair, Brittany was dueling Dolohov again raining spells down upon him, and Caroline, Hannah, and Tasha were all dueling Yaxley. A Killing Curse flew past my shoulder and missed me by a few inches, looking around I saw it was David again. He shot another Killing Curse at me which I dodged; turning back to face him we started dueling so fast our wands became blurs. Dodging and blocking his spells I felt my wand begin to grow hot from the rapid fire of my spells and curses. David's face turned into a snarl as he continued to swerve and block my spells. There was murder in my heart from what he had almost done to Kayla and I could tell from his eyes he was fighting to kill also. The air around us filled with what felt like electricity and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, blood dripped in my eye from one of the cuts on my head; but I shook my head keeping David's face locked in my eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" we both yelled at the same time. Our curses hit in mid-air and it felt like there was a mini explosion between us.

We both flew backwards a couple feet and I landed on my back. I snatched my wand up and quickly pointed it at David.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I yelled, David's wand flew from his hand and across the floor.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" I yelled again, as David's eye widened in shock. The jet of green light hit him square over where his heart was and he fell over backwards; a life-less shell.

There was a huge bang behind me as I turned and saw Molly Weasley curse Bellatrix into a thousand pieces.

I watched as Kayla dodged a Killing Curse so narrowly that she just barely missed death.

"_Protego!_" she screamed, as I ran up behind her and shot a Stunning Spell over her shoulder at the Death Eater.

He blocked it and Kayla shot one of her own Stunning Spells, he Disaparated suddenly and then there was a whoosh behind us. We turned as the Death Eater charmed one of the shards of glass to fly at Kayla.

"_NOOO!_" I yelled, jumping in front of her. Suddenly there was a piercing pain in my chest and I felt my knees give out.

"Scott!" Kayla screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Chris & Kayla

Chris turned as he heard Kayla scream and saw Scott fall to his knees a huge shard of glass protruding out from his chest. Chris ran forward and shot a Killing Curse at the Death Eater.

"Die you bastard!" Chris yelled, as the Death Eater dodged his Killing Curse.

The Death Eater merely laughed loudly as he continued to dodge Chris' curses. Kayla suddenly materialized at his shoulder and they both raised their wands.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" they both shouted, both curses hit the Death Eater and he flew backwards into the hourglasses that we still hanging and fell to the floor dead.

Kayla knelt down by Scott's head; while Chris yanked the shard out of his chest. Blood was flowing out of his wound; Chris ripped off his jacket and pressed it over the gash trying to keep pressure on it.

"C'mon Scott. Stay with me!" Kayla sobbed, as she lifted his face up to her's. "Don't leave me. We've gotten through this much. You can't die now."

Chris was barley aware of the battle going on around him, the screams and bangs were all muffled. He looked at his brother's face; his eyes half open and his breathing shallow.

Brittany appeared out of nowhere and knelt down by Scott's side.

"Keep pressure on that Chris." she ordered, "Kayla I need you to help me move him into a corner and out of the way. We got to be slow, he'll make it. It looks like the wound is just next to his left lung."

Kayla carefully grabbed Scott under the armpits while Brittany lifted his legs. The slowly backed away into a corner while Chris kept his shirt balled up over his wound. As they set him down slowly the wall above their head was blasted apart, all three looked to see two Death Eaters raising their wands at them again.

"Go take care of them." Britt said, "I'll watch over Scott."

Kayla and Chris ran forward and shot stunning spells at the Death Eaters. Suddenly there was a loud bang that hurt his ears. Everybody in the Hall turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway holding two wands.

"Voldemort," he called to all of them, "is dead!"

Kayla and Chris peered into the courtyard through the doors and saw a pile of robes lying on the ground. There was a shocked silence then a sudden uproar as students and teachers all cheered and loud bangs emitted from their wands. The Death Eaters that were still remained tried to flee as the teachers shot spells and curses at them, binding them with the Full-Body Bind or and ropes flew out of their wands and tied them up. The war was over at last.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight filtering in through the remains of the Great Hall windows, sitting up slowly I felt a sharp pain and put my hand to my side as I gasped. Lifting the covers up a little I saw that one of my arms was in a sling and that my chest was wrapped up. My sudden gasp woke Kayla who had been dozing in a chair next to my bed.

"Hey," she said, rubbing her eyes and smiling at me.

"Hi," I said, looking around I saw that students were sitting all around the Great Hall, some chatting animatedly to friends, while others were slowly drinking from goblets or dozing off. "What happened? Last I remember I had jumped in front of you so the glass wouldn't kill you."

"Well, you're right. The shard of glass that hit you got you right below your lung. You're lucky to even be here Madam Pomfrey said. But she fixed you up as best as she could and said you're not going to be doing anything hard for a while. As for what happened after that it's quite simple. We won the war. You-Know-Who is dead."

"Really? Where's Chris? And Brittany, Jamie, and everyone?"

"Chris is over there." Kayla said pointing to the other end of the Hall and smirking, where Chris was sitting talking to the 4th year girl he had helped on the stairs. "I guess her name is Mealony and she seems to have taken to him since he helped her. Jamie went to send a message to your mother and her father, and Brittany is helping Madam Pomfrey. By the way, I took the liberty of sending a letter to your father and step-mother about you. I figure your mom will tell them anyway but I wanted to make sure."

"Thanks," I said smiling as I laid back down on the bed, wincing slightly as I did so.

Gazing at Kayla I saw that even though she had a couple cuts on her cheeks, a bloody lip and a few bruises on her face she looked more beautiful than ever. Her hazel eyes found mine and she smiled again.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing, I'm just so glad that most of us made it out alive." I said, thinking sadly of Tyler. "What happened to my brother's body?"

"Professor McGonagall put the bodies in a classroom on the first floor until later on tonight. They'll be moved and given a proper burial once everything has calmed down."

I turned and looked at Chris and he turned his head and saw I was awake. Then he turned and said something in the girl's ear and got up and made his way over to us.

"Hey, you're awake." he said smiling, "It's about time."

"Ha ha," I said grinning up at him as he sat down on the other chair. "So, what's up with you and that girl?" Nodding in her direction as she was chatting with her friend.

"She is grateful that I helped her. And if I'm lucky she might want to get together." he said winking at me.

"I guess saving someone is one way to get a date." I said.

Kayla, Chris and I started laughing and suddenly we couldn't stop. Through my laughter I looked at my brother and girlfriend knowing that nothing the one thing that had been threatening our lives was finally gone and that we would finally be able to live in peace.


End file.
